tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Cotton
Pirate Cotton is a contestant on TV Stars Tokyo. He is best known for being unable to speak for the entire game and for winning against Rachel Reilly because of his amazing social game, which comes ironically because he was incapable of talking. Cotton was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cast. He was also a candidate for TV Stars Road Trip, but was voted for in thirteenth place and was not made part of the main cast. In the first episode of the season, It’s Time For the Inmates to Run Things, Cotton revealed that he could not speak because he has no tongue. Throughout the episode, he reacted to everything everyone else was doing by motioning to them or simply by looking shocked. Cotton offered bottles of rum to Sean and Aaron, and then to everyone else. They did not take his gift and he drank alone. In episode two, I am the Next Supreme, Cotton showed off his skills as a chef and cooked chicken for the House. He gave the dinner to the House and politely dabbed his lips with a napkin, until later drinking more rum and failing at the VIP challenge. However, because of his niceness to the House and drunkenness, Cotton won MVP status for the week. He aligned the House to Evil, just like Rachel asked him to do, In episode three, No Witchcraft in the Big Brother House, Cotton made a tomato salad for himself. His plate was smashed by the others in the House, which made him upset. He cleaned it up and threw it out into the garbage after saluting it for its service. Throughout episode four, The House of Suffering Scallywags, Cotton reheated his chicken from the previous weeks and ate it. He put a lot of effort into the VIP challenge, which caused him to pass out in a recliner back in the House. When tasked to name the property, Cotton's name was chosen - The House of Suffering Scallywags. In episode five, Burned at the Stake, For the Coven!, Cotton ate a sandwich next to Rachel in the House, and then went to cook a pork roast for everyone. At elimination, he presented it to everyone and had a feast while the votes were revealed. In episode six, Just Because I’m Black Doesn’t Mean I’m Ghetto, Cotton remained very quiet, but became great friends with Bubblegum and Rachel both throughout the week. In episode seven, I am the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, Cotton sang a sea chantey while cooking turkey burgers. During the Loved Ones visit, Cotton’s parrot visited him and chickened out of the challenge for him, causing him to lose and be unable to vote twice at elimination. Later on in the week, Cotton cooked parrot stew and enjoyed it with a wicked grin on his face. In the finale, In the Name of Science!, Cotton drank an entire bottle of rum to prepare for the first challenge. He failed the first VIP challenge, but won the final MVP of the game, setting the House to Evil. Because the House was Evil, the final four would only have two people competing in the final VIP competition. This scared Cotton and Rachel, causing them to make the House Good to prevent anything like it from happening again. Alas, Cotton had to make a choice. After Ty won VIP status, he had to choose between Bubblegum and Rachel. He inevitably chose to work with Rachel, and voted out Bubblegum. In the final three, Rachel won the final challenge of the game and chose to take Cotton to the end with her. At the jury vote, most celebrities found Rachel to be too annoying and said that Cotton did all of her dirty work, and thus, Cotton was declared the sixth winner in TV Stars history. *There was no VIP Competition this week due to the House being Evil.